Off the Rails (Story)
: "Proceed with caution, they got more then a punch up their sleeve with your tech Tony." : ―Thaddeus Ross Avengers: "Off the Rails" is the first part of a two-part story involving the Avengers and in-this case, ISIS. In this story, we see the Avengers travel to Tombstone Arizona in-where a military base has been taken over by ISIS soldiers. Tony, as he supplies the military with technology, knows the value of this mission and calls in some of his best. Things don't go as he wants. Background The Story The story begins with Tony at the Avengers Tower in New York working on some prototype weapons when he gets a call from his pal Rulk (Thaddeus Ross). He is informed of the situation in Arizona and is told to proceed with caution, due to the Sahara Accords, Tony is forced to do the mission with his Avengers. However due to the fact that 'the enemy' commandeered his weapons, they cannot bring the Avenge-Jet in without it being blown to pieces. Due to this fact, they enter Tombstone (a small 'western' town in Arizona) via train and they quickly meet-up at one of the towns bars to discuss the situation. The bar is rather empty other then the employees as civilians have been too scared due to the situation at the military base. Following their discussion and drinks, Tony flies off to scout the base while the others suit up. Hotel Brawl The present heroes go to a nearby government-paid hotel to suit-up, Tony has left some of their belongings there including the War Machine armor and Black Widow costume for when they do suit up. However while there, Logan enters a fight when he goes into his room to find some soldiers going through his bags. Logan sustains some wounds which include bullet holes and his shirt is ripped badly but he manages to defeat and kill the soldiers making a muck of his room before everyone exits. Ambush of Tombstone Continuing on, the heroes find Tony smoking a cigar waiting for them at a point where they can see the military base. The group discuss tactics for entry and how Natasha and Logan need to enter and take out the AA guns before the others (Rhodes, Nova, and Tony) can enter. The heroes then take Nat and Logan as close to the base as possible without getting shot down and their stealth mission begins. Before they enter however, Tony gives Black Widow a USB that will instantly shutdown the AA gun. Upon entry, the heroes wait some measly minutes for the present troops to go for a run then they rush the main tent where the AA-gun is being controlled. After getting inside, Logan puts on some of the soldiers gear to blend in but is caught while doing so. Logan quickly jumps covering Nat using himself as a shield until the thug's LMG runs out of ammo, upon that happening, Nat puts a bullet into the thugs skull. Things begin to get more heated as soldiers begin to surround the tent preparing to fire, Nat quickly locates the computer and begins to place the USB in while Logan uses some guns to hold the thugs back; as grim as things seemed the heroes quickly rush in after the USB is placed and take care of the situation. Tony fires some rockets taking-out all the goons firing at Romanoff and Howlett while the other two begin to fight the incoming jets and so on. The battle is fierce. Amonse all the warfare, Logan is told to break-up from the group and take out the primary radio-tower to limit them from calling more reinforcements. As the battle begins to seem won, a missile is fired from the base towards the town. Tony quickly boosts off after dealing with some thugs to disarm the missile. Defending Tombstone Tony manages to disarm the missile as he's used to high-stakes stuff like this, but as it's disarmed, several smaller rockets are deployed from the missile and one hits a bridge that a train is about to go over. Tony quickly returns to the nearby base and picks up agent Romanoff to help deal with things as some soldiers have used the train to flee, Nat fights both inside and on-top of the train while Tony begins to repair the bridge as best as he can in the short time he has. Tony's progress on repairing the bridge is thrown out the window when he realizes theres more structural damage then he first deduced. Because of this, Tony calls in Rhodes to his coordinates asap and Tony flies to the front of the train trying to push it to decrease the speed. War Machine is soon to arrive and together the stop the train right to where it is as seen in the picture. However, due to the amount of strength Tony just used, he passes out and the train begins to unsettle as they hadn't fully stopped it. Thankfully however, Nova and Logan fly in to assist as the base is being finished off by United States soldiers. Logan and Nat begin to get everyone off the train (including the terrorists) while Nova demonstrates his mass-strength by pushing the train back himself while Rhodes fishes Tony out of the water. While this went on, Tony saw visions or memories of his life while he laid barely conscious underwater. As Iron Man is saved though by War Machine he sees a brief glimpse of what is to come, a gauntlet. He is soon to forget this as they wash up on shore, the two laugh and joke about the past while Nova aids Nat and Logan in helping all the civilians now that the train is settled. The heroes then begin to relax in the warm fields of Arizona but as the roleplay ends Tony tells them that this isn't the beginning. 'The threat' is getting more cocky, if they were able to take on a military base and win that means they'll do it again. This basically sets up Part II. Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Avengers Stories Category:ISIS Stories Category:Iron Man stories Category:Red Hulk Stories Category:War Machine Stories Category:Richard Rider Stories Category:Black Widow Stories Category:Wolverine Stories